1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a multi-layer type ceramic capacitor which has a high dielectric strength to a high voltage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A multi-layer type ceramic capacitor according to one prior art has, as shown in FIG. 1, a ceramic body 1, a pair of terminal electrodes 2 and 3 deposited at opposite sides of the ceramic body 1, and internal electrodes 4 extending from terminal electrodes 2 and 3 through the body 1 interleavingly. The multi-layer type ceramic capacitor of this type is applicable for both high and low capacitance capacitors.
When in use particularly with a high voltage applied across terminal electrodes 2 and 3, the potential gradient becomes very steep at tip end of each internal electrode 4. In other words, as shown in FIG. 2, when a high voltage is applied across the interleaving electrodes 4 and 4, the equipotential surfaces, indicated by solid lines, appear concentrated at a place adjacent the tip end of electrode 4. Accordingly, the prior art multi-layer type ceramic capacitor has a poor dielectric strength to a high voltage.